Ég á líf
|year = 2013 |position = 17th |points = 47 |previous = Never Forget |semiplace = 6th |semipoints = 72 |next = No Prejudice}} Ég á líf was the Icelandic entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by Eythor Ingi. It was the first Icelandic entry since 1997 to be performed in its native language. It qualified from the second semifinal in 6th place. In the final, it was performed 19th following Denmark and preceding Azerbaijan. At the close of voting, it finished in 17th place with 47 points. Lyrics Icelandic= Lagði ég af stað í það langa ferðalag Ég áfram gekk í villu eirðarlaus Hugsaði ekki um neitt, ekki fram á næsta dag Einveru og friðsemdina kaus Ég á líf, ég á líf yfir erfiðleika svíf Ég á líf, ég á líf vegna þín Þegar móti mér blæs, yfir fjöllin há ég klíf Ég á líf, ég á líf, ég á líf Ég skildi ekki ástina sem öllu hreyfir við Þorði ekki að faðma og vera til Fannst sem ætti ekki skilið að opna huga minn Og hleypa bjartri ástinni þar inn Ég á líf, ég á líf yfir erfiðleika svíf Ég á líf, ég á líf vegna þín Þegar móti mér blæs, yfir fjöllin há ég klíf Ég á líf, ég á líf vegna þín Og ég trúi því, já, ég trúi því Kannski opnast fagrar gáttir himins Yfir flæðir fegursta ástin Hún umvefur mig alein Ég á líf… yfir erfiðleika svíf Ég á líf, ég á líf vegna þín Þegar móti mér blæs, yfir fjöllin há ég klíf Ég á líf, ég á líf vegna þín Ég á líf, ég á líf, ég á líf |-| Translation= I set out on that long journey I walked on lost and restless I didn’t think of anything, not until the next day I chose peace and tranquility I have a life, I have a life, I drift over every hardship I have a life, I have a life because of you When the winds blow against me, I climb over high mountains I have a life, I have a life, I have a life I didn’t understand the love that touches all I didn’t dare to embrace and exist I felt that I didn’t deserve to open my mind And let the bright love inside I have a life, I have a life, I drift over every hardship I have a life, I have a life because of you When the winds blow against me, I climb over high mountains I have a life, I have a life, I have a life And I believe it, yes, I believe it Maybe the beautiful doors of heaven will open The most beautiful love will overflow It will embrace me alone I have a life… I drift over every hardship I have a life, I have a life because of you When the winds blow against me, I climb over high mountains I have a life, I have a life, I have a life I have a life, I have a life, I have a life Videos Category:Iceland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:21st Century Eurovision